Outdoor slides are typically very popular on playgrounds, play sets, swing sets and other outdoor apparatuses. However, these outdoor slides typically have a number of drawbacks. For example, some slides may be too high for younger children, a slide may only be used when the weather outside is sunny or warm, the slide may be too hot on sunny days, a home owner or occupant may not have enough room in a yard for an outdoor slide or may not live close enough to a park or otherwise have access to a slide. Additionally, some slides may be dangerous to ride at night.
Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments disclosed herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.